


Gorgeous

by purrplekat1989



Series: Shomo Drabbles [5]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Shomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/pseuds/purrplekat1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo buys Shannon a collar.<br/>Pretty much shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

It's all a matter of trust really, giving up his control into the hands of another. Trust was something that Shannon had trouble giving to most people. He'd always been the dominant one in his previous relationships... nothing more than flings most of the time. Tomo was different. With Tomo he was okay with giving up his need to control the situation. With Tomo he knew his limits would always be respected. 

"I got you something." Tomo said with a small smile, reading the curiosity in his lover's eyes even though he wasn't able to verbally respond because of the ball in his mouth. Hazel eyes followed him as he leaned over the restrained drummer to pull a simple black collar from the bedside drawer. 

A pleased look crossed Shannon's face as Tomo clasped it around his throat, already a little sweaty _._  He tugged at the cuffs that held his wrists to the headboard, shaking his head a little because he wanted to say what was on his mind.

"Shh... I'm not done with you." Tomo informed him as he settled back between his legs. One hand wrapped around Shannon's length, beginning to move slowly along it, distracting him as Tomo prepared him. One finger, then two, then a third. When Tomo felt he was sufficiently open, he lifted Shannon's hips and guided him easily onto his cock, coming to rest when he was fully inside. 

Shannon closed his eyes, pressing his head back into the pillows, and moaning at the wave of mixed pleasure and pain.  _Move dammit._  he thought, pushing his hips even further against the guitarist's. Taking the cue, Tomo pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back in, setting a brisk pace, leaning down to leave marks along Shannon's throat. Unquestioningly marking his territory. 

"You are mine." he whispered. "Mine." the words were punctuated by another mark and a shift in their position, hitting Shannon's prostate and making him writhe. White spots exploding across his vision. Tomo had him completely wrapped around his finger and he knew it. "Come for me Shanni." he ordered, movements sending another wave of white over Shannon's vision. No more prompting was needed as he came between them. The warm liquid against his skin was enough to push Tomo over the edge as well. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling himself from Shannon and reaching to remove the gag. 

"Yeah... God. You..." he gave up on trying to form full sentences, favoring instead to tangle their legs together even as Tomo released the restraints on his wrists.

"No leave it." Shannon said when Tomo moved to take the collar off as well. He pulled the younger man against his chest, resting his temple against his shoulder. "I like it."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to challenge myself with this one, because normally I see Tomo as the sub if I pair them together. What do you think?


End file.
